Beginning to End
by beavisrose217
Summary: [WA1]This is basically the same story line as the game, but there's a lot more going on with Rudy, Jack and Cecilia. It has them talking and becoming close friends along with their battles and saving and world and what not. First few chapters will be bori


The first few chapters are going to be fairly boring, but I'm going to spice things up! Don't worry!

Rudy's point of view.

* * *

"Alright kid. That's all the work left for today. Here's your pay." The man hands Rudy a tiny, soft, red berry: a Heal Berry. He pockets the item, thinking about where the berry probably came from.

Back when trade was good and when life on the planet was plenty, Surf Village use to be the center for all berry trade. But now… things were different. Trade had slowed and money became scarce in the village. Everyday, with each passing dark cloud, the tiny thread of prayer hoping that a normal life would return to the planet… became dimmer.

He walked of the hardwood steps in the mayor's home, his work boots making a thud on the flooring.

"Ah! There's my boy!" The mayor turned and greeted him happily. Rudy was always on good terms with the mayor, but he did not like to be called 'boy'. His grandfather had never called him a boy since the day he was born. Then again, his grandfather never got his head stuck in the clouds with having authority over people, not that he had the chance.

"Hello mayor. You wanted to see me?" Rudy bowed his head for a moment in respect, the way most youth in Surf Village did.

"Yes, my boy! I did." Rudy cringed. "I have a gift for you. These bombs will destroy most small items without hurting you. I suspect that you will use them wisely, being a Dream Chaser and all." He smiled happily.

"Yes, sir." Rudy took the magical gift, pocketing it on his belt. "Is that all?"

"Yes. You may be off. I'm sure you have much to do."

Rudy nodded and headed to the stairs, when a man came rushing past him. Rudy dwindled on the stairwell to here what the man had to say.

"There's a boy trapped in the berry cave! There are monsters and the bat curse! What are we going to do?"

With that, Rudy walked down the stairs and he knew what he had to do. He left the village and went south into the berry cave. It was dark, damp and foul smelling. He skimmed his fingers across the wall, asking for a touch of faith before setting off into the depths of the dark.

Soon, his path was blocked by rocks, and without thinking about, reached into his belt pocket and used the magical bombs he just received. He'd have to visit the mayor more often; even if he didn't always have items, he must know a little bit about Dream Chasing to have acquired the tool.

He saw a figure in the distance. Squinting his eyes, and almost running until the thought of the bat curse struck him, he tried to make out the figure. Moving faster, he saw it was Tony! He made his was over the rock and rubble to Tony.

"What are you doing here?" Rudy asked, tired from his journey to find his friend.

"I wanted to find the Holy Berries for my fathers wounds!" Tony explained.

"I think I see them!" Rudy walked forward, picked up the soft clump of berry flesh. A rumble ran through the cave, a huge monster breaking through the cave wall, creating mild earth quacks around them.

The monster was mad, and attacked Rudy.

Rudy's right hand twitched slightly, slowly going to the holder on his belt. He carefully pulled out the Hand Cam.

Sweat pouring down his face, blood running from his arms and the cold metal on the tips of his fingers, he shot one, final fatal blow to the monster.

Its carcass fell to the floor.

He stared at the fallen beast, amazed that he was able to do that with his own hands. He turned to see Tony, and noticed more people now stood behind him.

"You!" A voice yelled. "You caused quakes all over the area! You weren't supposed to come here! You've put us all in danger."

"Rudy? Why did you come?" The mayor stepped forward, a disappointed look across his face.

"Tony needed my help! I'm not afraid of the monsters!" Rudy exclaimed.

"You needn't have done that." The mayor glanced at his angry town people. "I have no choice but to banish you."

"But! But I saved all of you from that monster! I saved Tony! Why are you throwing me out!" Rudy was red with rage.

The town people began to return to their homes. The mayor turned back for one long moment.

"You are no longer welcome in Surf Village."


End file.
